


【H2OVanoss】ABO的刪除片段（GTA AU，VD向）

by bobbypenny13



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>＊一些有關於ABO的小段子<br/>＊可以當作小貓頭熊的番外們</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Give Birth

**Author's Note:**

> ＊我一直想寫點莫名其妙的小小極短篇，又懶得把他們整合成一整篇，所以就乾脆發成段子吧！  
> ＊以後包含小貓頭熊相關的主題都放在這裡  
> ＊會有各種可能會雷到別人的情節注意

Vanoss對於他的Omega懷孕這件事情，就各種方面而言都是喜悅的，而且Alpha的天性就是護著自己的Omega，不過其他人都知道，Vanoss現在只不過是找到個正大光明的理由，來讓他整天黏著Delirious，而後者倒也沒有什麼怨言。

而與其說他們是先有後婚，倒不如說他們根本是直接用金手指，跳過一整個遊戲進度到結局了，不過對於其他人而言，其實只差在Delirious正式搬進Vanoss的房間，然後他們這下是真的搞在一起而已。

「我才覺得你們沒搞在一起有鬼咧！」當時Wildcat是這樣說著，在場除了Vanoss，還有正忙著埋頭猛吃的Delirious外，眾人都點頭表示同意，「我們這下終於不用偷偷團購墨鏡了！」Nogla邊歡呼邊補了這句，畢竟就算他站了他兩個朋友的這個配對很久，有時候還是會被閃光潑及到。

之後的生活大致上沒有改變，大夥還是照樣殺人、搶劫、跟開趴，不過就是會聽到Vanoss大吼著「不！馬上給我放下那瓶汽水！」以及Delirious一副委屈的抱怨「這也就那麼點咖啡因！」，然後眼巴巴的看著他的可樂被丟掉或喝光。

不過說起來，Vanoss倒也不是那麼嚴格的限制Delirious的飲食，看Delirious桌上、手上、跟地上那多奇奇怪怪的食品就知道，「他大概就是手癢！」正在狂嗑一大堆芝士漢堡的Delirious說，Marcel嗯哼嗯哼幾聲，還是有些不了解這兩個人。

「誰教Vanoss一直以欺負Delirious為愛，」是Lui後來邊看著一旁Delirious又跳又叫，要去搶Vanoss手上的辣味披薩，一邊笑著向Marcel解釋道，「現在不能用炸的，就只好換個方式了！」反正是Delirious由著對方這樣幹的，Marcel也沒再多說什麼。

所以說撇開真正的健康問題，Vanoss算得上是個樂於滿足自己配偶需求的Alpha，這也是為何他會在半夜拿著衝鋒槍跟一袋鈔票出門緣故。

「芝士漢堡？」於凌晨時終於到家的Wildcat怪叫著，「那可不是普通的芝士漢堡！」半夜想著那漢堡因此睡不著覺的Delirious堅持道，而被一股壓迫感驚醒，對上Delirious那快要落淚的眼睛的Vanoss，只是在聳聳肩後提著槍，跟著一起準備外出。

剛開始的搞不清楚狀況的Vanoss是焦急的，「你怎麼了？」他摸著對方的臉，「我需要食物......」有些哽咽的Omega低聲說著，不過還有些迷糊的Vanoss沒聽清楚，便要求對方再說一次，他才從那堆「我需要食物」的耍賴聲中，拼湊出對方想要吃得，是之前他們在遊樂園附近吃過得那間快餐店的漢堡。

「所以說，幹嘛要拿著火箭炮？」洛聖都是個不管早上、中午、還是晚上都十分危險的地方，可是鑒於有大部分危險都是他們所造成的，Wildcat不懂為何要帶著那麼些大傢伙，「我們怕店已經關了！」兩個整裝好的人回答，接著就甩上門離開了。

幸好快餐店老闆的運氣不錯，今天因為客人比較多所以剛好比較晚收店，正疲倦得要打烊前，被兩個怪異的年輕人闖進來，「我們要芝士漢堡！」穿著紅色外套的青年將一大袋的鈔票甩在櫃台上。

那時看傻了眼的店員端出兩大盤的漢堡，跟著老闆一起愣愣的盯著一個像餓死鬼一樣的懷孕Omega，和他因為半夜被叫醒而跟著肚子餓得Alpha，用超越常人的速度解決掉那堆漢堡山。

這個傳奇故事到後來，還是老闆跟其他客人閒聊時，常會說起得一個故事。而如果這些客人們，剛好在洛聖都醫院和產科醫生聊過，那他們可能會知道，故事中當年那個畫著小丑裝與半夜還帶著墨鏡的兩個男人，也曾經在那裡發生過一個有趣的故事。

事情要回到即使已經接近預產期，卻還是堅持要跟著一起出門幹一票的Delirious身上，當時所有人都打得火熱，Delirious也正丟出一個C4，盯著被炸起的紅色煙火瘋狂大笑，不過當笑聲停止後，「呃......Vanoss？」Vanoss聽到耳機裡傳來Delirious有些尷尬的聲音。

「嗯？幹嘛？」忙著掃射敵人的Vanoss躲在車後回應道，接著又探出頭，給對面又是幾梭子彈，「我覺得我好像濕了......」噗的一聲從Lui那裡傳來，接著就是一段失控的大笑，「什麼！？」另外一邊的Nogla也跟著怪叫了起來。

雖然說對於自己配偶之間，有些慾求總是難免得，不過他們確實也按照醫生的囑咐，乖乖憋了幾個月而沒有一竿進洞，但不曉得是不是某種效應，當被宣布解禁之後，原本靠吃來解決慾望的Omega，變得極度好色而且欲求不滿。

Vanoss當然不排斥這種狀況，甚至可以說挺享受的，苦了得只有他們其他的朋友，不過以目前的狀況來看，就連Vanoss都有些感到驚訝，「你是說現在？」他轉頭對站在車頂上的Delirious問道，後者此時用一個極度僵硬的姿勢點了點頭。

「所以我們現在，該回家？」乾脆的射出幾顆榴彈，Vanoss在爆炸聲中大聲的問著，不過Delirious卻發出困惑的聲音，「什麼？我們不去醫院嗎？」這下倒換Vanoss不解了，怎麼家裡有大床不搞，竟然又要到醫院去搞？

「喔老天啊！」先反應過來的是Wildcat，「他是要生了你這個白癡！」他對著一臉不可置信的Vanoss，在一遍吵雜的混亂中大吼，「不然你以為我在說什麼？」一旁已經有些站不住腳的Delirious也跟著喊道，然後被距離最近的Nogla給扶下車頂，把他塞給急忙跑過來的Vanoss。

「你不是該陣痛還是什麼先開始嗎？」在子彈將他們車子射出好幾個孔時，連忙發動車子的Vanoss一邊叫著，「我本來以為那只是因為中午吃太多起司嘛！」摀著疼痛不已的腹部，Delirious罵著好幾個髒話，把手伸出車外對後方的敵人開槍。

「讓開！通通給我閃開！不要擋路！」在其他人的掩護，加上Vanoss像Delirious開車時一樣，使勁的把油門踩到底，硬生生殺出一條血路，「操！你們這些操他媽的混帳！我才不要在這破車上生孩子！」另外一旁的Delirious也緊張的叫著，手上不忘把所剩的C4不斷拋出去。

他們最後還是順利的抵達醫院，原本醫生是打算要問Vanoss有沒有要一起進去，可是Delirious死抓著他前額的頭髮不放，「我去你的Alpha跟你該死的屌！」痛到極致的Omega尖叫著，他的Alpha也跟著因為疼痛而一起大叫，在一陣手忙腳亂之中，終於進入了產房。

那時候小孩的頭已經到了出口，「Come on！推啊！」換成手被緊抓著的Vanoss喊道，為了抓到呼吸的節奏，Delirious在快要衝昏他腦袋的疼痛之中，也跟著一起喊叫，不過這中間不曉得又出了什麼問題，「Give Birth！你這小王八蛋！」已經有些失控的Delirious突然蹦出這句。

Vanoss不小心噗哈一聲笑出來，「Give Birth！」然後他跟著叫出聲來，讓兩個人像是在加油一樣的呼喊聲在產房裡迴繞，誰知道這甚至影響到旁邊的醫生和護士，讓一群人莫名其妙的跟著一起「Give Birth！Give Birth！」的一起喊。

在宛若橄欖球賽現場，或是中世紀拿著火把的暴民場景之下，綽號為小貓頭熊的男孩就這樣誕生。

而在未來，這個倍受寵愛的男孩長大後，才在他Wildcat叔叔口中得知，為什麼有時候在醫院無意間經過產科時，常會聽到醫生跟護士喊「Give Birth！」這樣奇怪的聲音。


	2. Milky way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊一點點的惡趣味XD這是很久之前，也就是我剛開始寫小貓頭熊的時候冒出來的腦洞，不過還是被我收到刪除片段了XD  
> ＊非常短，提及產乳

Basically對於嬰兒的態度，總是包含著些許畏懼與敬意，尤其當他的朋友舉著一個小嬰兒在他面前，「快說我兒子很可愛！哼？你敢不對他笑？」Vanoss這樣脅迫他，而另外一邊則是Delirious拿著小刀。

不過其他人似乎都適應得不錯，Wildcat是其中最讓人吃驚的，原本所有人都覺得常惹事的Wildcat會逃之夭夭，但實際上這位也可稱作小貓頭熊叔叔的男人，對他名義上的姪子可比其他人都好太多。

當Vanoss和Delirious比較忙碌時，常會主動接下照顧小傢伙的責任，不論是餵奶或換尿布，他全都可以一手包辦，還將小嬰兒用背帶掛在自己胸口，有時候帶著他東奔西跑，有時候則是唱歌或說奇怪的故事給他聽。

小貓頭熊的製造者們也挺放心將孩子交給他們的朋友，畢竟不管外頭的人們是怎麼談論他們，或是他們仍然在洛聖都幹著一些非法勾當，完全不會因為多一個成員而放棄事業，這些都無法改變他們這群人最根本的心。

「我不明白！」對於看著Wildcat竟然在沙發上，擺出各種可怕又好笑的表情，語氣溫和得的逗小孩，Basically是其中反應最大的人。  
如同當他發現Vanoss可以一邊跟別人談生意，手上一邊換尿布，還有Delirious可以一邊拿著槍反擊，一邊用奶瓶餵孩子，讓對於嬰兒就是無法尖叫著「好可愛」的Basically，總感覺好像哪裡不太對。

Basically這樣的表現，反倒激起其他人想欺負他的慾望，這裡我們說的其他人，不是前一天照顧小孩，因此現在正在沙發上補眠的Wildcat，或是在房間裡安慰哭鬧孩子的Delirious，而是帶著一頭亂毛走到廚房的Vanoss。

長期的睡眠不足造成Vanoss精神不濟，他拖著腳邊打呵欠， 打開冰箱裡頭找出奶瓶時，他想起之前的時候，「不然你們以為史前時代的小孩都吃草嗎？」當眾人發現身為Omega的Delirious擁有一項神奇技能時，他是這樣對著所有人說的。

此時Basically正在客廳那，一邊吃著彩色麥片，一邊跟Nogla看著電視播放無聲的球賽，Miniladd這時候也剛醒，從廚房裡拿個一個碗後，就小心得繞過正在打呼的Wildcat，坐到Basically的旁邊。

「給我一點。」他將麥片倒入碗後說道，而有白色的液體從嘴角流下的Basically，只是隨意嗯了一聲，繼續努力將自己塞得滿嘴食物，但眼睛沒有離開過螢幕一秒。

「你們有看到我昨天放進去的那罐奶嗎？」當Miniladd也開始想用早餐時，Vanoss的聲音從冰箱門旁傳來，「你不是拿在手上？」Nogla從沙發上轉過頭，盯著對方手上拿著的那個藍色奶瓶。

「這是更早之前的，我昨天還有另外一罐啊，那麼大罐怎麼不見了？」他在冰箱裡東翻西找，最後放棄的關上冰箱門，他搔搔自己的臉頰，就轉身準備去熱奶，「呃……Evan，」這時Nogla有些尷尬的開口，「你說得很大罐，該不會不是一般奶瓶吧？」

「嗯？」熟練的搖著奶瓶的Vanoss沒有轉過頭來，只是專注在手上的動作，「是啊，因為昨天奶瓶沒空洗，就先用過期的牛奶罐裝了。」他的語氣聽起來輕鬆，像是完全沒有注意到Nogla有些難看的表情。

這時候原本在看球賽的另外兩個人也聽見了這段對話，Basically轉過頭對上同樣也看過來的Miniladd，很有默契的同時把嘴裡的東西全噴出來。

「What the fuck！！！」被噴得滿臉都是奶的Basically跳起來，真的像隻猴子一樣又跳又叫，「Evan！你有什麼毛病！！！」他高頻率的聲音甚至把Wildcat給驚醒，手上抓著槍以為發生突襲事件，誰知道只有一個抓狂的Basically，跟腦袋已經當機的Miniladd。

「哈哈哈哈哈！」從房間出來，恰好看見這場鬧劇的Delirious大笑出聲，Vanoss也跟著憋不住得笑彎了腰，「你們該看看你們的表情！」一手抱著孩子拿著香蕉玩具的小貓頭熊，Delirious一手指著客廳裡的眾人，笑到連自己的孩子都在看他了。

「你們這兩個！」發現自己被耍得Basically再次氣得跳腳，Miniladd跟Nogla也在一旁帶著複雜的情緒哀嚎，「要怪就怪你們的邏輯吧！」在Basically抱怨著根本不是這問題的聲音中，Delirious帶著小貓頭熊坐到Basically的附近。

「好啦！好啦！」敷衍的安撫著終於回到位置上的Basically，Delirious接過Vanoss從椅背後遞過來的奶瓶，還有臉頰上得親吻，「所有人現在通通閉嘴乖乖坐好！」他大聲的宣布著，並吸引其他人的目光。

將微熱的奶瓶放到桌上，他轉過頭對著坐到扶手上的Vanoss笑，後者也給他一個得意的表情，然後在所有人被閃瞎前，把原本坐在他大腿上的孩子放下來，讓他俯趴在地板加鋪的軟墊上。

小傢伙東摸西摸，不太靈巧的在地上爬了一會兒，又改成坐在地上撥弄他的香蕉玩具，然後在眾人的見證下，他突然雙手攀著客廳中央的桌子，接著就站了起來，「看到沒有，婊子們！還不拍手！」完全沒有在意在場有人沒成年，兩個為人父母對著呆住的人們喊著。

其他人都像被控制一樣，瞪大著他們的眼睛，手還不斷的拍著，給放開手而搖搖晃晃站立的小貓頭熊鼓掌與稱讚，這其中當然也包括距離孩子最近的Basically，這次他不再是因為被逼迫，而是打從內心感到一股歡喜。

成長是每個人的必經路程，就是因為成長才會往前走，但是當年齡跟著上升時，有時候反而會忘卻自己的不同，但是此刻見證著一個生命的長大，Basically總有種感動，還有當對方朝他走過來時，他終於能自動的伸手接住撲來的孩子。

那有著黑髮與褐眼的小男孩愣了一下，不過並沒有被嚇到，相反的是，他在溫暖的手掌中抬起頭，對著Basically咯咯得了起來，好像這是這世界上最安全的懷抱，這讓Basically也不自主的回應了一個「你可以相信我」得笑容。

雖然這種溫馨的時候，在小男孩踩著他的命根子爬到沙發上後，有種被毀滅的感覺，不過有些僵硬的抱著那個亂動得小肉球，Basically發現或許長大的不只有一個人。


	3. That's my boy！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 簡介：有關於「DAH！SHIT！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊非常隨性的極短篇  
> ＊請不要模仿下列壞榜樣

「「DAH！SHIT！」」耳機裡頭傳來Vanoss跟Wildcat同步的叫聲，惹得Lui爆笑出來，「你們兩個幹嘛，」他手上還拿著一支大槍，正朝敵人猛射，「聽起來就像你的兒子被偷了！」他扔出一顆手榴彈，炸得好幾輛車子泛起煙火，就跟另外兩個人心裡一樣。

「呃……」正當Mini一邊說著這發言有多不適當時，Vanoss發出像是哽到一般的聲音，而Wildcat基本上連話都有點說不出來，兩個人像被抽出靈魂，就這樣張著嘴巴，盯著已經空蕩蕩的車子後座。

在附近的Moo跑到他們身邊，對上兩個在面具後面瞪大眼睛的人，「不會吧！」他認真的觀察了一下現況，然後無法控制的發出笑聲，「這並不好笑！我兒子／姪子剛剛被偷了！」Vanoss跟Wildcat一同指著後座大吼。

「你他媽的說什麼！」頻道的另外一頭是Delirious的聲音，背景還有不少的爆炸和車子急剎的聲音，「Delirious！」Basically的高頻率尖叫也跟著竄出來，「那是條他媽的河欸！」在遠處隨著氣車神奇的掉落在馬路上， Basically開始後悔自己坐進這恐怖小丑駕駛的車了，就算哪天他被丟在黑漆漆的路邊，也絕對不會搭這人的便車。

而對著耳朵裡接連的各種尖叫與怒罵聲，貓頭鷹和豬先生對看了一眼，老實說事情真的發生的太快，儘管這從他們決定要把小孩帶在身上開始，似乎就已經不太對勁，但是情況實在緊急，他們沒辦法丟著小孩一個人在家，誰知道他們回來的時候，會不會有鄰居又死在他們家門口？

所以一夥人把小孩放到兒童座椅上，繫緊安全帶，並由Wildcat在一旁坐鎮，後來坐在副駕駛座的Delirious中途就跳下去，帶著一種解放感衝到戰火中央，殺人放火又劫車的，最後還載著被追殺的Basically，說是引開其他敵人，就一個一百八十度迴轉倒車加撞人，隨即車尾燈消失在街口。

剩下的兩個人也是忙得不可開交，儘管他們坐著防彈的裝甲車，而且還有孩子在車裡，不過該工作還是得做，搖下車窗就是C4跟衝鋒槍子彈狂飛出去，偶爾乾脆就是用撞的，誰都沒想到堅固到可以在無數爆炸中毫髮無傷的車子，竟然沒有鎖車門。

車門打開的時候Wildcat還以為是其他伙伴，這時兩個人恰好都轉過頭，想看看是誰進來，結果發現是一個綁架犯，帶著頂黑色的安全帽，穿著一身黑色的服裝，非常順手的就把小孩給抱起來，然後騎著摩托長楊長而去，整個過程順暢到讓人無法及時阻止。

「Vanoss！我警告你，現在、立刻、馬上把我兒子找回來！」Delirious的聲音聽起來異常平靜，但是另外兩個人都知道，現在他是完全氣瘋了，「不然我就先殺了你再殺了那個狗娘養的渾蛋然後再強姦你！」他幾乎是從身體最深處發出地獄般的吶喊般說著，而旁邊混合著更大的各種爆炸聲。

面對這樣莫名其妙的威脅，Vanoss難得有些當機，「呃、關於強姦這部分……」他看著在後座的Wildcat，眼神帶有些尷尬，「拜託，Evan！我還不想死！」顫抖著的Basically說，Delirious的開車技術已經高超到他這凡人無法承擔，他有如用盡生命的最後一絲力氣喊道，深刻表現出他現在緊抓著椅背，並且熱淚盈眶的模樣。

「找到了！」一直埋頭在手機的Wildcat大聲的說道，並把手機上GPS顯示的位置給Vanoss看，「我就說追蹤器很有用！」貓頭鷹跟著豬一起下車，快速的爬上Lui送來的機車，在其他人的掩護下，衝出幾乎是戰場的十字路口。

當坐在後方盯著手機時，Vanoss才發現到自己有多緊張，原本以為是因為Wildcat的駕駛技術太差，或是這臺車太爛，不過實際上，是他自己的手在顫抖，怒火跟著在他的胸口燃燒，畢竟那是他的兒子，他的第一個兒子！

從前他看電視新聞，畢竟自己也沒少做過壞事，多半都有些麻木感，可是自從Damien出生之後，Vanoss能開始同理那種情感，說起來人人傳說冷血的貓頭鷹，也不過是個有血有淚的年輕人，還曾經跟他的Omega吵過不少次小孩的名字。

「我覺得Patrick是個好名字！」Delirious曾經這樣說道，然後被旁邊正在數錢的Vanoss給回絕，「你會這樣說是因為他是海綿寶寶的好朋友，我不喜歡。」他有些小家子氣的說，而Delirious只是大笑著倒在沙發上。

在Delirious嘲笑完他的Alpha非常符合某螃蟹形象後，繼續不死心提案，「那Jason Voorhees如何？」小丑伸出食指，戳戳瞪大眼睛罵WTF的Vanoss，「那乾脆叫Freddy好了？」他諷刺性的說道，然後把手不安分的人壓回沙發上。

後來他們怎麼決定這名字的，Vanoss突然想不太起來，總之應該跟一些電影、馬鈴薯、還有爆炸之類的有關，裡面好像還參雜著Luke和Wildcat之間的叔舅戰爭、Lui因為吃太多冰淇淋所以肚子痛，以及Delirious好像說著關於什麼牧師的。

老天啊！他那天真的太高興，又喝得實在太醉了，他印象最深的畫面，是Delirious抱著小男孩，開心的繞著圈圈跳舞，通常這會是一個溫馨的畫面，只是搭配上對方那邪惡的笑聲，整體而言，總是有種怪怪的無違和感。

現在又面臨他的兒子被偷走得這件事情，而且該死的他還在胡思亂想，這讓他陷入某種矛盾的愧疚，開始思考或許他不是個好父親的料。

相較於在面對Delirious的時候，小貓頭熊對Vanoss除了各種胡鬧外，倒是挺愛對他拳打腳踢，有時候還會拿玩具猛打他的腦袋，巴他不只六下，唯有哭的時候才會咿咿呀呀的叫爸爸，這讓Vanoss有時候會在半夜反思，自己到底是不是做錯什麼？

「你聽過伊底帕斯嗎？」想到後來，他甚至胡亂到開始思考，他的孩子的性別到底會如何，「什麼雞翅？」難得終於可以補眠的Delirious迷迷糊糊，完全不理解他的Alpha在搞什麼，他現在只想睡覺，或是把Vanoss敲昏之後再睡覺。

如今再想想這些事情，他覺得自己當時應該是嚴重睡眠不足，才會有各種詭異的想法，因為看看現在的狀況，Vanoss可以感覺到一股驅力，在他的腦海裡跟所有器官裡吼叫，跟以往不論是在工作，或者是某種求勝心態，都還要強烈到無法比擬。

不論他的孩子會變得如何，就跟Delirious像他的靈魂一樣，他都會用盡一切去愛他們，然後他要抓到這個奪取他生命的渾蛋，把這王八蛋碎屍萬段。

他們很快就追上那輛機車，可以看見小傢伙睡得很熟，大概是被迷昏了，但是礙於被抓綁架犯在懷裡的孩子，兩個人都不太敢亂開槍，就怕萬一沒打準而發生意外，狙擊神準的Lui也不在，這讓緊張的家屬們氣得破口大罵，不斷在後方放出威脅的語句。

然而這種吃鱉的情況並沒有持續太久，在大馬路的中間出現一個藍色的人，Vanoss根本無法忘懷的身影，他瘋狂的Omega，此時手上拿著一跟染血的球棒，用似乎是打算以肉身擋車的氣勢站在那裡。

綁架犯大概沒意識到眼前的狀況，毫不怕死的直衝過去，「驚喜，Mother Fucker！」就在要撞上的前幾秒，Delirious擺出要揮棒的架式，在碰上的那瞬間，球棒正中對方的腦袋，機車狠狠的飛出去，駕駛卻被球棒打往反方向，手裡的小孩則是順手的被接走。

在另一輛機車上的兩個人目瞪口呆，直到全身都染著血的Delirious走過來，「幫我抱著孩子。」他把仍沒醒來的小貓頭熊遞給跳下車的Vanoss，然後走往倒在地上呻吟的男人，球棒撞在地面上傳來清脆的聲響。

「等等！你不能殺他！」對於已經殺紅眼的恐怖小丑，Vanoss趕緊出聲制止他，讓在場的人，包括已經哭腫眼睛的Basically都看往他這裡，「你他媽的想怎樣？」放下高舉的球棒，Delirious帶著挑撥意味的問道。

Vanoss走過去，靠近現在全身染著血與火藥味的Omega，那對藍色的眼睛裡頭，映出的是他的模樣，讓他終於想起來，那天為什麼對方會提到牧師，「我們還沒找到他的同夥。」他冷靜的說著，然後瞥了地上向後爬的男人。

其實整件事情應該都是預謀過的，誰知道這些傢伙有多喪心病狂，竟然想拿小孩子動手，不過就算只是隨機，找出這些傢伙也不算壞事，這也就是為何，之後洛聖都警察們接報一通匿名報案，並發現一大堆明顯是被人先虐過的屍體了。


	4. The owl rider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 簡介：傳說中，有位貓頭鷹騎士......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊起緣於我給朋友看了一張貓頭鷹的圖  
> ＊非常隨性的極短篇  
> ＊一點點小色

在看電影或影集的時候，那些很厲害的大幫派，似乎常常穿著帥氣的西裝，且就算是其他的衣服，也至少看起來非常得體，總之就是絕對要很有氣勢，再加上一點經典步伐，搞得好像比隔壁棚的特務還帥。

從小看著各種帥氣電影長大的Vanoss，讓衣服一定成為他在出門前的重要考量，僅次於他的頭髮而已，但是愛於品味以及某些個人因素，他可不是大多數時候都穿得像個總裁，不過在重要的場合上，治裝可說是必要的。

他當然不能讓自己穿得像某個紙袋俠，要是別人看見自己的白內褲外露一大片，應該絕對不會有震懾的力量產生，頂多只能用在拖延，然後在別人驚叫著「看啊！他的成人尿布露出來了」的時候，趁機發動偷襲。

正所謂好的西裝能讓你上天堂，由於今晚的某個重要宴會，Vanoss還是決定要選套萬能服裝，只是就跟他的貓咪T恤一樣，他龐大的衣櫃裡充滿無數套西裝，其中還莫名塞著幾件Delirious的，這也就是為何他現在只穿著一條內褲，站在衣櫃前東翻西找。

「為什麼我的T恤少了一大疊？你又穿我衣服嗎？」手裡抓著一件黑色的西裝，Vanoss有些疑惑著問道，而還賴在床上的Omega從手機裡抬頭，對他的Alpha眨眨眼睛，「我一直都會穿你衣服，包括這件。」Delirious邊笑邊指了指自己的下半身。

聽到對方的話，Vanoss也跟著笑起來，然後繼續他手上的工作，這次抽出來的是紅色的西裝，可惜想了想之後，他還是把手上的那套掛回去。

「但它們真的不見了很多，」過一會兒之後，在成堆的衣服裡面，Vanoss仍在想這件事情，「就像被一票小精靈偷走，然後拿去做聖誕老人的屍袋一樣。」

「你真的不記得那天的事？」在Delirious為聖誕老人哀嚎、以及自己還沒許願後，他帶有暗事性的問道，「哪件？」然而Vanoss只是拿著件寫著「臭男人」的衣服轉過來，仍然緊皺著眉頭。

不過也不能怪他，之前曾經發生過把架的事情，還有各種林林總總的事，前幾天在他們準備幹一大票前，決定先把小貓頭熊送到安全的地方，讓歡天喜地並稱自己是大舅的Luke來照顧。

「你知道，他可以在我這裡多待幾天，」牽著小貓頭熊的Luke說道，「你們可以單獨相處下還啥的。」他揉揉小男孩的腦袋，然後直盯著眼前的那對父母，畢竟長年跟Delirious相處下來，要記住好朋友的發情日期也不是什麼難事。

有些尷尬的兩個人互看一眼，再為難的看著他們正把玩著浣熊玩具的孩子，這是個很艱難的決定，不過小男孩似乎很興奮能到Luke家玩，直說著沒關係，所以他們最後還是讓小傢伙待久一些。

在大夥又一次的成功完成任務後，他們跟往常一樣開派對，然而這次剛好接近Delirious發情期，空氣中若隱若現的訊息素，不只是提升Alpha的能力，更增加Vanoss心底的那股好鬥。

然而儘管是比較不敏感的Beta，Delirious的信息素卻同時連帶影響到本來就比較具競爭性的Wildcat，兩個幼稚的人在客廳開始玩起某種聲音遊戲，不斷尋找附近可以製造聲音的東西，對著對方的臉或耳朵弄出各種聲響。

本來只是個簡單的玩笑，但是加上酒精與其他人不斷的鼓譟，參與的物品越來越多，為了比過對手，Wildcat甚至拿出槍朝著牆壁射了一發，「換你了！婊子！」他一副得意的說著，還挑撥似的搖搖手上的槍。

這個舉動對於Vanoss效果十分顯著，「你想要比是吧？你真的想比是吧？」手指指著對方，Vanoss走到豬先生前面，然後當著眾人的面，就這樣把身上的黑色T恤給撕了，變得只剩下一片布在手上。

空氣瞬間像是凝結了一下，然後所有人都開始狂笑，「喔老天啊！」坐在最靠近Vanoss那張沙發上的Delirious抱著肚子，笑得尤其大聲，還幾乎是跟旁邊也爆笑的Moo倒成一團，互相爭著氧氣。

「這下你要怎麼樣啊，蛤？」半裸著上半身的貓頭鷹揚著頭，好像宣示著自己佔領地盤的雄鷹，這讓Wildcat也不甘示弱，扔下手上的槍，二話不說就撕掉自己的短褲，「你看到了嗎？這是條他媽的褲子！」他毫不在意的展示著他的成品。

接下來其實就是一場混仗跟無數被損毀的東西，這其中就包括Vanoss無數件的衣服，而且又不曉得為什麼還有Delirious在裡面，「我真的撕了那麼多？」終於找回那段記憶，Vanoss有些搔搔後頸，而另外一個人只是「Nah」了一聲。

「什麼叫Nah──等等，你在幹嘛？」沒好氣的轉過身來，Vanoss正好對上拿著手機的Delirious，正露出那種做壞事被逮到了的詭異笑容，「你是……你是在拍我的屁股嗎？」他講話急得都有些破音，滿臉不可置信的看著他正發笑的Omega。

「你有個好屁股啊！」一副理所當然的聳聳肩膀，Delirious說完後自己又噗哧的笑起來，「我都不曉得要不要開心了……」被騷擾的Alpha搖搖頭，滿臉的無可奈何，但是轉過去之後又自己偷偷揚起嘴角。

「你是不是該起來準備一下？」終於挑選好要穿哪件後，Vanoss走回床邊，手插腰看著仍像個懶骨頭的Delirious，「再等一下……」後者正仰躺很起勁的玩手機，完全不怕又跟之前一樣砸到臉。

低頭瞪了對方一陣子，Vanoss乾脆爬上床鋪，伸手抽走Delirious的手機，「你到底在幹什麼？看黃片嗎？」他用前臂壓住掙扎著的人，看著Delirious手機螢幕上顯現的網頁，那上面是一隻穿著紅色外套的鳥。

他認得這個遊戲裡貓頭鷹，是遊戲廠商以他作為原型的那隻，「你竟然在玩這個？」Vanoss有些好笑的揚揚手機，故意舉得老高，讓還是躺著的Delirious邊喊著「還我啦我還沒收成果實！」邊試著跟他搶。

「這遊戲好玩嗎？」其實Vanoss自己還沒有玩過，他比較偏向於玩些其他的遊戲，而Delirious好像什麼都會玩，包括那些讓他半夜尖叫的恐怖遊戲，但是Vanoss沒想過對方會喜歡這種的。

「挺有意思的，」看見也躺下來的Vanoss，Delirious已經放棄去跟他搶，乾脆慢慢的翻過身，側躺著看他的Alpha像被開啟某種開關，很認真的研究起手機遊戲，「你看，他們甚至還可以生蛋。」他大概解釋玩遊戲後，才指著某個有大愛心的地方說。

「哇嗚！」手指在螢幕上點了幾下，一隻新的小傢伙就誕生了，「那可真有點……新奇？」說完後，Vanoss把剛出生的小傢伙找個地方放好，完全沒有打算把手機回給原主人的意思，雙手繼續忙碌的收成食物。

Delirious似乎也不是很在意，懶洋洋的觀看Vanoss玩遊戲，偶爾給他說明一下操作，「為什麼Owl capone被一個人放在那座島上？」玩到一半的時候，把螢幕圖示縮小的Vanoss問著，並指著那隻他一開始看見的貓頭鷹同伴。

「Owl capone？你是什麼時候取的？」本來是打算憋笑的，但是Delirious還是沒有忍住的噗了一聲，「你對我取的名字有意見嗎？」被取笑的Vanoss放下手機，故意用低沉的聲音，對他的Omega發出警告般的說。

「不不不，那是個好名字！」對著故意瞇起眼睛看他的Vanoss，Delirious重複了兩次那是個好名字，「我放他在那，是怕他亂撕別人的衣服。」對方終於滿意的點頭後，Delirious才告訴他那隻花他上千寶石的傢伙為什麼會在孤島上。

「操你的！」本來很認真聽著，以為他的Omega會說什麼好話的Vanoss一面罵一面笑，「他自己有衣服，而且已經穿得好好的！你根本沒穿衣服沒資格說他！」吐槽一直不起來Delirious，他對著螢幕上動來動去的貓頭鷹比劃，一副受不了的樣子。

「你確定嗎？」被指責的小丑坐起身來，但是並沒有下床，「我還以為你比較喜歡這樣？」他快速的翻過身，兩隻腳跨在身下Alpha的腰，逼迫對方放下手機，眼睛只能盯著騎在他身上的Omega。

之後兩個人雖然及時趕上集合的時間，但是其他人看到Omega一臉清爽、Alpha渾身得意，根本完全不想管他們剛剛到底在幹嘛，直接前往這次要行搶的地方，乾淨俐落的闖進人家宴會，並大方的取走那顆被藏在身處的金蛋。

這次搶劫幹完後沒多久後，也是小貓頭熊回家的時間，小傢伙一見到父母，就高興的拿著自己得到的新玩具出來炫耀，那是一隻非常大的貓頭鷹玩偶，據Luke說是按照世界最大的貓頭鷹所作的。

「你看！你看！」男孩一會兒將貓頭鷹玩偶舉到他的家長前面，一會兒又緊抱著那隻巨大的動物，「我是個貓頭鷹騎士！」他真的像個小騎士一樣跨上那隻貓頭鷹，對蹲下的Vanoss揮舞著手。

「好孩子，你知道你媽媽也是個貓頭鷹騎士嗎？」Vanoss抱起歡呼的男孩，揚起一邊的眉毛，衝旁邊裝生氣的Delirious笑，然後在Delirious感謝完Luke之後，從對方幾乎已經死掉的眼神中離開。


End file.
